


Grey days = New life

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corgi, F/M, Happily Ever After, It's raining today, Pregnancy, daisy loves grey, daisy loves rain, first order is toxic, history of abandonment, husband, husband gone?, husband left job for her, rain brings life, rain kiss, rey loves grey, rey loves rain, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: It's raining today and it inspired a short oneshot, much like my Sunshine one.





	Grey days = New life

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and totally random, but I am happy with it. Hope you like it!

* * *

 

Rey loved the rain. She actually loved the grey. The grey sky, the grey hues that everything took on when the sun decided to play hookie for the day. So, when she woke up to the sound of raindrops on her windowsill, her face blossomed into a gorgeous bright smile. She rolled over in her bed and stared out the window, watching the rain fall into the garden. What beautiful life the rain brought. It was a gift to all the senses and every time it rained, she cherished the gift that the world had given her. She would rush outside and stick out her hand, catching the raindrops and letting the coolness soothe her. She’d inhale that cool, humidified air that felt like it healed her body upon that first breath and the smell always felt relaxing to her. 

 

She’d thought about the smell of rain before. How no matter where she went, the rain never smelled the same. 

In Hawaii, the rain smelled of the ocean and plumeria. It smelled of the islands being uplifted and twirled around the hustle and bustle of the city, so those who never got to the beach could be reminded of where they were. 

In Arizona, the rain smelled like the desert blooms, crisp clear air, and dirt softening as the rare rain washed the valley of it’s dust-covered surfaces and brought a clean slate to the place often cursed with constant heat and sunshine. 

 

It was raining the day she got Blue, her corgi.

 

It was raining the day she found out she was pregnant.

 

The rain brought new things to her and every one had changed her life. So, she had the rain to thank for a lot.

 

Rey fetched herself a cup of coffee and went back to bed. She was happy to make this the much sought after lazy day she’d been waiting for. As she sipped her coffee, she thought back to the day she found Blue. 

 

_ A local shelter had set up outside her grocery store. The day must have gone well because by the time Rey had gotten there, in desperate need of toilet paper and some groceries, there was only one puppy left. The shelter had planned to be there till late afternoon, but it had started to rain and rain hard. Rey stopped outside the store looking out to her car when she glanced sideways at the ladies starting to pack up their tent. She spotted the stubby-legged puppy and caught his piercing blue eyes staring up at her.  _

_ She turned to the ladies and asked if the little guy was spoken for. They’d told her that a couple seemed interested in him, but never returned. That solidified it for Rey. In a way, he was abandoned just like she was.  _

 

They’d been together ever since, her little Grey following her around everywhere she went. She looked over at her pup, now fully grown and snuggled into her side. She pat him on the head and took another sip of her coffee. The decaf didn’t do nearly the job her fully caffeinated coffee did, but she’d make the sacrifice for the little one growing inside of her. Her hand drifted to her belly as she felt for her little peanut. She cherished these moments that they had together, but Rey couldn’t help but wish the father was there to be with his girls. 

 

As Rey laid in bed, seemingly distracted by the rain, her mind drifted to her other half. The man she’d fallen in love with during a rainstorm when he’d insisted on kissing her instead of getting to somewhere dry. The man who she’d made vows to, ones she intended on keeping no matter what. The man she’d made cry when she told him the news of being pregnant only to lose him shortly after. 

 

Somewhere in the midst of Rey’s thoughts about her other half, she drifted off into a light sleep, one filled with midnight locks, deep pools of chocolate irises, and soft pouty lips she had missed so much. His unique features were what drew him to her in the first place. He didn’t look like all the others and he didn’t act like all the others. And he was hers. 

 

Her slumber was interrupted by the sound of a door and Grey barking at an approaching figure. She sat up in bed only to be met by the same eyes that just flooded her dreams. 

 

The rain had brought him back to her and she was grateful as always. 


End file.
